christopher_capersjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Case of the Killer/Transcript
ext. to Miami Florida where [[Christopher], Madison, Geneva, Cindy, and Searra are seen resting up for the concert on stage 1 as a killer attacks Christopher causing him to scream in fright] Christopher: run guys it's a killer! Geneva: what killer?! killer pulls out a machete as Geneva is seen running away killer is then chasing Cindy, Madison, and Searra in the far distance of the hallway killer: *sarcastic* you'll be able to escape my wrath fools! Christopher: that's the worst sarcastic tone I've ever heard! killer: I'm still working on that though I've never been sarcastic when I was a kid. scene changes to [[Tracy] and Daniel] playing ping-pong as Tracy kicks Daniel's butt then answers Christopher's call] Tracy: hold on Daniel I really have to take this call. Daniel: understood I'll wait for you. Tracy: hello? hey sweetie I've been playing ping pong with Daniel then we were going to the concert anyway. Daniel: *whispers to Tracy* who is it Tracy? Tracy: *whispers to Daniel* Christopher Christopher: well I might have to cancel the concert Tracy. Tracy: don't worry darling we'll solve the mystery and bring this killer to justice since no one kills my darling. Tracy: bring the band with you and wait for me outside the auditorium. Christopher: understood see you before the killer shows up again. Tracy:*blushes* bye sweetie pie. Christopher: we've got to go to the exit of the auditorium guys do you all understand. Geneva: wait so Tracy picked up the phone after all?! Christopher: yeah who else did I call for help?! Cindy: let's stop talking and keep running to the exit! guys start running to the exit just as the killer jumps at Christopher Killer: I've got you now Christopher! Christopher: that's bull crap dude! Killer: say goodbye to your life! Tracy: I don't think so *sarcastic*Honey! Christopher: you saved my life! Tracy: yeah I would've done this for anyone including you darling. killer then gets up as thirteen plays in the background I felt you in my life before I ever met you I feel the need to lay down beside you and tell you I feel you in my heart and I don't even know you and now we're saying bye, bye, bye. and now we're saying bye, bye, bye. I was thirteen call me I was thirteen call me I flew home back to where we met and I stayed inside I was so upset the song ends the killer is seen trapped in a barrel of tar Tracy: that should stick him in his place at least for now! and Christopher run through the auditorium meeting the others there Tracy: we were chased by that machete wielding spook everywhere but here! Christopher: that leaves us with one answer: the killer is after me! everyone: WHAT? Christopher: I just now realized that everywhere I was, the killer was there too! Geneva: then that's the reason why but why would he be after you? Meadow: I know the answer to that follow me guys! team follows Meadow to the stage only to find a secret room where the killer is mostly seen Meadow: look! Christopher: that's weird two tickets to Lightning Strike that's my band!!!!!!!!!1 Category:Transcripts